Preciosa Papillon
Preciosa Papillon is the daughter of Papillette and Patipata from The Butterfly, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. She is the younger sister of Priscillia Papillon. Info Name: Preciosa Papillon Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Butterfly Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ani Noralusinian Secret Heart's Desire: To learn wisdom and kindness. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing instruments - and boys' minds. Storybook Romance Status: I'm an expert at playing with boys' hearts, but I haven't a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very fickle and have trouble taking things seriously. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's fun to learn about all sorts of instruments. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Mismanagement. Being naturally frivolous is one thing - learning frivolity is another. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Preciosa is of average height, with short black hair in a 1920s bob hairstyle and blue eyes. She wears a pink and blue dress with a butterfly pattern. Her natural hair color is red, but she dyes it. Personality Like her mother Papillette, Preciosa is of a fickle disposition and often doesn't take things seriously. She isn't easily offended, and she loves controversial subjects. She loves wooing boys and knows how to get under their skin. She also likess to sit around and admire nature and is not very good academically. Preciosa knows that she's going to get a happily ever after when the right prince comes to her and teaches her a lesson about frivolity. Biography Bonjour! I'm Preciosa Papillon, the daughter of Papillette and Patipata. I'll tell you the story of my, er, my parents' life. My mother Papillette was born to King Merinous and his queen. When she was born, a fairy in the form of a butterfly landed under her left eye, cursing her with frivolity. She grew up a real problem child, but she was very smart - she could speak any language and play any instrument. When she was fourteen, her parents sought a husband for her. She first laid her eyes on Prince Favourite. She charmed him, but said she didn't like his ears. Favourite had the king's barber Queseca cut them off. Then Papillette decided she was horrified that he had no ears, leaving the prince without reason. Her sight then fell on Prince Malabar. The wedding was set, but before it could happen, Malabar found Papillette playing music - something he hated. Papillette decided to torment him with her musicians. Malabar proceeded to kill himself. Papillette pretended to mourn him. At last, Papillette set her eyes on the ugly Prince Patipata, who was determined to open the princess' heart to love. Papillette overheard his plans, and ran n the wood. The Fairy of the Fountain saw her and saw that she wanted to be cured of her frivolity. The fairy turned her into a butterfly. In this form she charmed and tormented Patipata. But when Patipata's nephew tried to attack the butterfly, Patipata defended the butterfly, who felt grateful for his love. The Fairy of the Fountain returned, and transformed Papillette back into a human, also making Patipata handsome. Papillette and Patipata were then married.. I am the sixth of the couple's eight children. I have five sisters and two brothers. King Merinous died when I was little, and his queen died a few years ago. Unlike most girls my age, who are daddy's girls, I am a mama's girl. I'm definitely much closer with my mom than my dad. She knows what it's like to be a frivolous soul. I have been cursed with frivolity, and I can be extremely fickle. I'm always changing my decisions about what I want, plus I never seem to take anything seriously. I'm always laughing at things that many people find offensive. I don't have a lot of friends because of it. I frequently sit under the orange tree in my parents' garden and admire nature. I especially like looking at the butterflies. Butterflies are such free spirits - they just fly around from flower to flower feeding on nectar and going where they please. However, I am also extremely intelligent. I can speak multiple languages and I can play several instruments. I especially like playing the lyre, which I bring into the garden and play to add music to the nature. Despite being very gifted, I'm extremely lazy - I don't do very well on my schoolwork. I honestly don't think homework is going to prove that you're smart. I can be pretty smart without it. I have a pretty amorous heart, and I often spend my time tormenting boys. I frequently decide to set my eyes on one handsome boy, and then bump him off and woo another. Many of the boys here are afraid of me because of it. But I like doing it because it helps me know who's trustworthy and who's not. I've been enthralled with the destiny conflict, which garners so much controversy here. I like controversial stuff, so it's definitely a plus for me. (In fact, I have a real fondness for offensive jokes because I just love seeing people's reactions.) I'm a Royal, of course. I know I'm going to get my prince, and being a butterfly will be able to help me get to know him. Au revoir! Trivia *Preciosa's surname means "butterfly" in French. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Butterfly Category:French Category:Work in progress